Loving A Demon
by Ladyintime
Summary: She wouldn't blame him, she never could. This would never be his fault, only hers. This was her punishment for loving a demon. Character death.


Warnings: Its rated M?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Loving a Demon:**

Blood.

Pools of blood poured out of her body. Pain soared up her spine as it moved in her. Thrusting in and out in a merciless rhythm, not stopping until the end.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple mission. One or two demons had terrorized a town so she had decided to go alone. One or two demons should have been easy to handle. The only problem, there was more than 2.

Five massive creatures greeted her at the destroyed village. She had struggled in defeating the first two before the others pined her down. The two smallest had her pinned by the arms before stabbing their sharp tails through them.

The third demon had slowly moved over her before ripping her white blazer open and slicing her shorts in half.

Lady had released a violent scream as a foreign object entered her body. The beast wasting no time to pleasure itself with Lady's body. The huntress tried her hardest to move from the creatures but it was no use. They had her where the wanted her and she could do nothing to stop them from doing as they pleased.

Lady felt tears leaving her eyes as the demon continued to assault her. The tears fell silently as her body grew numb. She could feel her skin being torn and ripped as the devil took no care.

She slowly hissed in pain as she closed her eyes. It felt as if the demon were trying to go deeper causing pain to surge through Lady's body like fire. If things continued as they were then she was going to die. Lady knew she would if the blood kept flowing, both from her arms and her assaulted area. Who would have thought being raped by a demon would be her downfall. Her only hope now would be

Dante.

Another scream tore through her system as the demon released into her before biting down hard on her neck. Tears flowed harder at the bite that now covered Dante's. He had been the only one to enter her until now.

Lady opened her unfocused eyes to see the now spent demon take the place of the one holding her left arm. She whimpered as it released her arm and tried to fight as the other tried to pin her arm back down. It proved to be no use. The sharp claw tore through both her body as her arm was now pinned on top of her stomach. The claw ripped through. Blood poured from Lady's lips and she coughed at the pain. If only Dante had come with her.

If she ever made it out of this alive she vowed to never ignore his warnings again.

Darkness was pulling at her consciousness and Lady fought to keep her eyes opened. If she lost consciousness she wasn't sure she would gain it back.

A gun shot rung through the air.

Lady released another blood curling scream ass all three demons ripped their way out of her. Lady opened her mouth in a silent scream at the feeling. The pain was worse before it lessened into a numbing feeling. She could no longer feel her body.

Lady felt the darkness draw closer.

"Babe, Lady, keep your eyes open. I'm here now, you're going to be okay."

It was a voice Lady knew all to well. Dante had finally arrived. It was probably to late to save her but Lady was grateful it was possibly the last face she would ever see.

Lady tried to smile at the man but violent coughs shook her body. She saw Dante's worried look as he assessed the damage done to her body. It must be bad since tears were now flowing from his eyes.

He tried to reassure the injured woman as he applied pressure to the wound on her midsection. Lady knew it was pointless. Her injured arms were just as bad as her stomach. She would bleed out completely before stopping the flow from one wound.

Lady eyes slowly drooped closed before his voice forced her to keep them open. Her eyes met the blues she fell in love with.

"Stay awake Lady. Trish ran back to the car to get some medical supplies, just don't go to sleep. I can't lose you."

Lady's eyes remained half focused on Dante's even as he removed his hands to allow Trish to take over. She could feel liquid being injected to her skin but paid no mind. Trish was always better at medics.

She coughed up more blood as Dante ran his hand through her hair.

"Dan-te" she tried to speak. It hurt more than it should have.

"Shh, don't speak. Save your energy."

Lady tears slow and she tried again. She could feel her life slipping away.

"I love you" her voice cracked as she said it.

"I love you too" Dante's tears flowed stronger. He didn't want to lose her. If only he had been a little sooner.

"Not you fault." Her voice was fading and her eyes remained closed. The hunter looked to Trish for any thing at all but all he saw were tears. The blond never cried. She was loosing her.

"Babe, open your eyes. Please. For me? Fight this." His voice was becoming distant as he repeated 'I'm sorry' in her ear. She was sad she would never feel his lips again.

"Last kiss" her voice was so low she was sure he wouldn't hear it.

Lips pressed softly but firmly onto hers. Lady could feel the emotion and she was happy, she felt the love and only hoped he did too. He slowly broke the kiss as his cries grew louder. Lady hated Dante's tears. They never looked right on his face.

She wished she could tell him it no longer hurt. That the pain had numbed completely but she knew she never would. Her life was fading and Lady let it, no longer having the strength to fight for it.

Her only regret? Leaving Dante. She loved the man with her all of her heart and soul.

She wouldn't blame him, she never could. This would never be his fault, only hers. This was her punishment for loving a demon.

Lady's life faded.


End file.
